1995 Pacific Hurricane Season (Farm River's Version)
The 1995 Pacific Hurricane Season 'is an active season, with 23 storms forming. The season officially began on May 15, 1995, and lasted until November 30, 1995. The most notable storm of the season is Priscilla, which reached peak of 360 kph, and 855 mbar, making the most intense worldwide up to today. Sonia brushed Hawaii as a strong hurricane, causing massive damage. Cosme caused massive damage due to strong hurricane and slow speed. There are many strong storms, including 2 in CPA. Lorena brushed Baja California and also caused massive damage. There are four storms formed in CPAC, making it most until 2015. This season is also notable because there are three category 4 existing at the same time (Oliwa, Ismael and Juliette) Octave caused minimal damage, even though strong because it weakens before making landfall. Season Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:15/05/1995 till:30/11/1995 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1995 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–118 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:23/05/1995 till:27/05/1995 color:TS text:"Adolph (TS)" from:09/06/1995 till:13/06/1995 color:TS text:"Barbara (TS)" from:16/06/1995 till:28/06/1995 color:C3 text:"Cosme (C3)" from:01/07/1995 till:03/07/1995 color:TS text:"Dalila (TS)" from:06/07/1995 till:11/07/1995 color:TS text:"Erick (TS)" from:08/07/1995 till:11/07/1995 color:TS text:"Flossie (TS)" from:15/07/1995 till:22/07/1995 color:C2 text:"Gil (C2)" from:26/07/1995 till:29/07/1995 color:TS text:"Henriette (TS)" from:01/08/1995 till:11/08/1995 color:C4 text:"Oliwa (C4)" barset:break from:02/08/1995 till:11/08/1995 color:C4 text:"Ismael (C4)" from:03/08/1995 till:16/08/1995 color:C4 text:"Juliette (C4)" from:09/08/1995 till:17/08/1995 color:C2 text:"Kiko (C2)" from:14/08/1995 till:22/08/1995 color:C4 text:"Lorena (C4)" from:24/08/1995 till:29/08/1995 color:C1 text:"Manuel (C1)" from:27/08/1995 till:08/09/1995 color:C4 text:"Narda (C4)" from:02/09/1995 till:09/09/1995 color:C4 text:"Paka (C4)" from:12/09/1995 till:16/09/1995 color:TS text:"Upana (TS)" barset:break from:20/09/1995 till:27/09/1995 color:C4 text:"Octave (C4)" from:02/10/1995 till:07/10/1995 color:C5 text:"Priscilla (C5)" from:13/10/1995 till:19/10/1995 color:TS text:"Raymond (TS)" from:24/10/1995 till:28/10/1995 color:TS text:"Wene (TS)" from:02/11/1995 till:14/11/1995 color:C4 text:"Sonia (C4)" from:15/11/1995 till:18/11/1995 color:TS text:"Tico (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:15/05/1995 till:01/06/1995 text:May from:01/06/1995 till:01/07/1995 text:June from:01/07/1995 till:01/08/1995 text:July from:01/08/1995 till:01/09/1995 text:August from:01/09/1995 till:01/10/1995 text:September from:01/10/1995 till:01/11/1995 text:October from:01/11/1995 till:30/11/1995 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" The seasonal activity during 1995 was above normal. Nine tropical cyclones affected Mexico: Adolph, Dalila, Henriette, Juliette, Lorena, Manuel, Octave, Priscilla and Raymond. The most notable are Priscilla, Lorena and Cosme. Priscilla is the strongest and most intense storm ever recorded worldwide. It causes extensive damage as it made landfall and even crossed into Gulf of Mexico and renamed Iris. Lorena made landfall on Sinaloa-Sonara boarder as a strong hurricane, causing a lot of dame. And Cosme, that caused landslides around Western Central America, also caused these in Mexico. The rest of the storms that affected Mexico caused some damage, but not as high. This season is also notable because there are three Category 4 hurricanes existing at that the same time (Oliwa, Ismael and Juliette). This is repeated in 2015 (Kilo, Ignacio, Jimena). Lorena and Cosme are one of the deadliest Pacific hurricane, with more than 2000 if combined. Activity in the Central Pacific Ocean was above-average, as well. Four formed in the basin. These are Oliwa, Paka, Upana and Wene, with Oliwa and Paka being major hurricane. but it formed in the Eastern Pacific. One storm considerably caused catastrophic effects in Hawaii = Sonia. It almost made landfall as a strong hurricane, making it worst since Iniki of 1992. All storms that formed in CPAC caused no damage. Systems Tropical Storm Adolph Tropical Storm Barbara Hurricane Cosme Cosme is one of the deadliest hurricanes. It caused 1330+ deaths, making it third deadliest pacific hurricane. It mostly caused landslide and rainfall in areas affected by Cosme. Tropical Storm Dalila Tropical Storm Erick Tropical Storm Flossie Hurricane Gil Tropical Storm Henriette Hurricane Oliwa Hurricane Ismael Hurricane Juliette Forecast to make landfall on Colima as a tropical storm, but instead, it take a sharp, westerly move allowing it to intensify into high-end category 4. Juliette caused minimal damage, mostly in Colima. Hurricane Kiko Hurricane Lorena One of the worst storms to strike Mexico, Lorena causes mass flooding and mass rainfall, causing 800 deaths, making it one of the deadliest. It's effects went as far as California. Hurricane Manuel Crossed into Atlantic and renamed Felix. Hurricane Narda Hurricane Paka Tropical Storm Upana Hurricane Octave Octave is a strong hurricane, also threatened by people already affected by Lorena. It causes minimal damage and it's remnants caused rainfall further in New Mexico and Texas Hurricane Priscilla Crossed into Atlantic and renamed Iris. Most intense hurricane worldwide beating 1979 Tip's record of most intense hurricane. Patricia challenged it's record but Priscilla is determined to be stronger, thus, retaining it's record. Tropical Storm Raymond Tropical Storm Wene Hurricane Sonia A strong hurricane, first major to directly affect Hawaii since Iniki. Catastrophic damage was reported. Tropical Storm Tico Storm Names The following names were used to name storms that formed in the Northeastern Pacific Ocean during 1995. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2001 season. This is the same list used in the 1989 season. For storms that form in the Central Pacific Hurricane Center's area of responsibility, encompassing the area between 140 degrees west and the International Date Line, all names are used in a series of four rotating lists.115 Four names, ''Oliwa, Paka. Upana ''and ''Wene were used, Retirement The names '''Cosme, Lorena, Priscilla and '''Sonia '''are retired due to the damage and deaths it caused and will never be used again for Pacific hurricane. These will be replaced by ''Charlie, Lorraine, Prudence ''and ''Sabrina ''for 2001 Season. This season has the most amount of retired names with amounting to four in EPAC Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:East Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Eastern Pacific Category:Farm River's Creations